This invention comprises a recreational raft apparatus which can be used to contain various articles needed for the beach and the water. More particularly, this invention comprises a floatable raft which may be designed so as to be easily folded and carried in its flattened position as a beach tote bag and then opened up for use as a raft.
Many different types of inflatable rafts are known. Typically, a plastic raft is inflated with air and used to float on the water. The beach goer or pool frequenter must carry with him a deflated raft to be inflated at some later point, as well as other items such as beach shoes, towels, suntan lotion, sunglasses, hat, beach toys and the like. This results in the necessity of a separate bag or tote to carry the additional items.
Sometimes it is desired that the separate bag or tote and the various items within not be left on the beach or by the side of the pool while one is swimming and floating on the raft. Oftentimes when one is lying on the raft in the water, one does not wish to take the time to go back to the beach or the side of the pool to reach items needed such as a hat, sunglasses, suntan lotion and the like. However, an attempt at carrying these items on the typical raft often results in the items falling off the raft unless they are continuously held by the person lying on the raft.
A recreational raft is needed which provides a way of carrying items as a tote bag to the beach or pool as well as a way of containment of those items.